Times In The Cafe
by Azume
Summary: EdxEnvyxRoy It's about Ed,Envy and Roy and there problems with each other and their three some
1. Chapter 1

Times In The Café

A/N: My 1st FMA fic but not my 1st story. I have a Naruto fanfic on my friends name but im not saying the name so ya. Be nice in the reviews or fear the wrath of the all might penguins! Bye bye

My name is Envy and this is my story

Envy's POV

As usual me, Lust and Gluttony were sitting in a café. I felt like getting coffee before Lust or Gluttony killed the owner of this place. "I'm getting coffee so don't kill the stupid human yet."

"You have been drinking coffee ever since that kid beat you." I could hear the amusement in Lust's voice and I hated it. I have always hated it but just haven't said anything. "He has nothing to do with it damn it so shut up!" She would probably figure out I'm lying or she probably already knows I'm lying but right now I didn't care. "I'm going for a walk so don't bother to follow me!" I yelled then stormed out. The last thing I had heard was the blood curdling cry of the owner being eaten alive by Gluttony.

My name is Ed and this is my story

Ed's POV

I lay in the bed staring at my auto mail hand. For some reason I kept thinking of Envy. I was so lost In thought that I didn't even hear Al come into the room. "Big brother are you okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts and sat up to look at him. "Yeah I'm alright . I was just thinking that's all." I then started to put my boots on then stood up and put my jacket on. "I'm going out for awhile Al." With that I left to go on a walk and clear my mind.

My name is Envy and my name is Ed and this is our story

Envy was sitting on the roof of a building thinking about the fight he had gotten into with Ed awhile back. It was like every other fight so he didn't get why he thought this one was any different. '_Why am I even thinking about him. It's not like I care about that short tempered midget.' _He thought looking out at the horizon. He was secretly hoping to see Ed and sure enough he did. About four houses down was Ed.

Ed was leaning against a building thinking of Envy. He didn't understand why he had been thinking of Envy. He had been thinking of him a lot lately. _'Why am I thinking about that tall palm tree self-centered guy anyway? Why is he always on my mind? I just don't understand.' _As he thought he decided he should head back to the hotel and get some sleep so he pushed up from the wall, turned and started to walk back to the hotel unaware of Envy watching him.

Envy watched Ed go and reached a hand out toward his direction then dropped his hand back down to his side and looked up toward the sky and sighed then spoke to himself. "He is within my reach just not within my grasp." He then stood up and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Times In The Café

Ed's POV

Just as I was about to open the door to my hotel room someone walked up to me and started to speak. "There Is something I need to tell you Full Metal." I knew right then and there that it was Roy so I turned to look at him and made sure he could tell I was irritated. "What's wrong Full Metal?" I could tell that he was toying with me and it pissed me off. "Look just tell me what the hell you want so I can hurry up and go to bed?" Rou laughed and leaned very close to me and before I knew it he kissed me. His lips were as soft and silky as silk. Before I knew it he pulled back and started to walk off. "Good-night Full Metal." I was standing there completely shocked because for starters I always thought my first kiss would be with Envy and second I never knew Roy felt that way about me. That had got me thinking. _ 'Maybe one day me, Roy and Envy can live together and be lovers.' _ I shook my head, laughed at the thought then went into my hotel room and went to bed.

Envy's POV

I got back to the café and surly enough Lust and Gluttony were gone and had left the place trashed. I should have known not to come back here but I did anyway. I turned and left. I thought as I walked. I was thinking of a place to stay at. I walked by the hotel and stopped. Now that I thought about it the hotel was the only place in town to stay at but for some reason staying at the hotel would feel weird since Ed is also staying here. _'I will just have to find a way to not run into him then.' _ Weird as it may be I went into the hotel and got a room with some money I had stolen awhile back. I would have killed the owner and stole a room key but I didn't want to start anything with Ed around. As I thought I went to my room and slept.

Roy's POV

As I walked home I thought about the kiss I had given Ed. I could tell he was surprised by it. I had never really thought about kissing him but now I'm glad I did. I really enjoyed it. I hadn't noticed but by the time I got done thinking I was home. I got the house key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I walked inside and looked around. Nothing was new. The black sofa and chair were in the same place along with the coffee table and the book I was reading. I walked into my bedroom and saw my kitten Twilight curled up in the middle of the bed asleep. Yep……Nothing was new. I changed into my night clothes and went to bed.

The next day all three had woken up at the exact same time. They all had done whatever they normally do in the mornings. Roy had left his house, Ed had left his hotel room buy Envy climbed out the window of his hotel room. Little did the three of them know is that they would end up running into each other. Roy walked into a café and sat down. He looked around and all he saw was the owner and an old couple. He would have went to the café closer to his house but it was destroyed yesterday. He ordered a drink then turned and looked at the door and as soon as he did Ed walked in. Ed walked up to Roy and sat down beside him but didn't look at him. "What was with last night Roy?" It was easy to tell he wasn't in the mood for any of Roy's stupid antics. "Why whatever do you mean?" Roy said with a smirk. As Ed was about to yell Envy walked into the café and didn't look happy at what he saw. Roy Immediately stood up and was ready to roast Envy with his Alchemy if he dare tried anything. Envy answered in a rather pissed off voice. "If you want to start something with me then by all means do! I had only come here for some coffee but getting into a fight would be quite nice." Envy said now standing in a fighting position. The owner and the old couple left incase anything actually happened. Ed stood up and balled his hands into fists and looked ay the ground so they couldn't see his face. "I'm tired of you two always fighting every time you run into each other." Ed started shacking. Envy walked up to Ed and held him in his arms. "I'm sorry……" Roy just stood there and stared at the one he loved getting held by his rival. Roy turned so he wouldn't have to look at them and he thought. _'Will I ever be able to be good enough for him?' _ He then left


End file.
